


Confessions and Control

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After Kate tells Kara exactly what happened on her journey with The Spectre Kara provides a day without the need to make a single choice...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: In The Public Interest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Kara Danvers asked gently as she ran her hands through her wife’s short hair, their warm bodies pressed together under the silk sheets of the big four poster bed.

“Not really.” Kate Kane said with a nervous chuckle. “But I need to talk about it and you need to know the truth.” 

“Take your time.” Kara advised, gesturing around them. “It’s not like we’re going to get interrupted here.”

“True.” Kate said with a smile. “Not a lot of cold callers in the arctic circle.”

“More like frozen callers.”

Kate groaned and smacked the grinning Kryptonian with a pillow. “Dreadful!”

“Oh I can do far worse.”

“I beg you not to.” Kate said, snuggling a little closer. “You’re too pretty to have jokes that bad.”

“Awwww, you think I’m pretty.” Kara teased, her hands moving slowly over Kate’s stomach and thighs. 

“Actually I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the multiverse but who’s counting?” Kate corrected gently, her hands tracing the curve of Kara’s muscular arms. “I also think I’m stalling…”

“Wasn’t going to mention it.” Kara said, kissing the top of Kate’s head gently. “Do what you want to do, we really aren’t in a rush.”

“Okay…” Kate drew in a deep breath and braced herself. “When the Spectre split us up… he took me to an Earth where…. “ She hesitated, wanting to get right to the headline but realising she wasn’t quite ready yet. “Where super humans numbered in the thousands. The older heroes, the ones we know… had kids, there were a bunch of new metas born and I’m sure there was a lot more going on besides. The new generation weren’t as, uh, restrained as their predecessors.”

Kara felt Kate tense in her arms and kissed the curve of her neck, let her hands distract her wife as much as she dared without getting Kate off track. 

“And then… then something happened.” Kate’s voice caught but she drove on regardless. “Joker attacked CatCo and killed almost everyone there… including me.” She hesitated but Kara just murmured reassuringly into her ear and stroked her back, wanting her to continue. “You and another ‘hero’ by the name of Magog hunted him down… you found him but as you went to turn him in to the cops Magog… killed him. The public sided with him as being in the right and you retired. Our friends mostly followed your lead and left the world to the new heroes.”

Kate shuddered and pushed herself back into Kara’s embrace, using her as a shield against the memories. “A decade later there was a… let’s say mistake. Kansas was destroyed and it pulled you back into the world, the old guard coming with you. And that lead to a war that ended with a nuke dropped on the super humans. I… Spectre…. He needed me to judge who had committed the sin, who should live, humans or super humans.”

“Oh Kate…” Kara couldn’t think what to say so she just held on and tried her best to let everything she felt for this remarkable woman radiate out, a blanket of warmth and love and protection wrapping around her. 

“It’s okay…. Because you were there. The older you, I mean. And she had to make the same choice.” Kate laughed and it was a small, fragile sound on the verge of tears. “Even then, at the end of the world and when one of us was dead we were together.”

“I hope she knew that.” Kara murmured, one hand stroking through Kate’s hair and across her shoulders. 

“She did. Actually… I got to talk to her.” Kate said shyly. “I… might have threatened the Spectre to make that happen.”

“That’s my girl.” Kara laughed softly. “Cosmic force of divine wrath versus Kate Kane… I know where my money’s going.”

“It helped. Helped her, I mean. I think… I think it brought her back to herself.” Kate said and for a moment she was back by that Kara’s side, the rage and pain in the Kryptonian so great that nothing else had mattered to Kate but healing her. “I had to lie about who I was but I think it was worth it.” For a moment she wanted desperately to explain about meeting her dead self… but something in her resisted. She loved Kara with all her heart and would never lie to her about anything but this, this felt like something more than just ‘personal’. A glimpse behind the curtain, a little piece of the universe she wasn’t supposed to know about but something had looked the other way so she could help that world’s Kate and Kara find peace.

“I’m sure it was.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I can imagine how I’d feel.” Kara admitted. “Seeing you again a decade after I thought I’d lost you? That’d be worth anything.”

“Same.” Kate whispered, reaching down to wrap her hand around the fingers sliding over her hip, holding on tight. She suddenly realised she hadn’t quite finished the story and turned in Kara’s arms, looking up at her wife’s face as if committing every last detail to memory. 

“She didn’t choose, in the end.” Kate said softly. “Kara. Their Kara, I mean. And nor did I.”

“But the bomb…?”

“She - we - gave the choice to a hero who stood in both worlds, human and god. He chose to give them both a fighting chance, trusting them to do the right thing and find a way to bridge those worlds.”

Kara leant down and gave Kate the softest, most tender kiss Kate had ever received. “Paragon of courage….” Kara whispered and there was so much love in the words that Kate started to cry. “Brave enough to stand alone against the power of Apokolips, brave enough to know when to let someone else make the critical decision for the world. Is it any wonder I fell in love with you?”

Kate reached up and ran a hand over Kara’s cheek. “I’m only… only that person when I’m standing next…. next to you.”

Kara adjusted her hug and moved around a little, her legs shifting to let Kate get comfortable wrapped around her. “I doubt that… but I hope you’ll never have to find out.”

Kate laughed into Kara’s shoulder then raised her head, one eyebrow cocked. “Was… was that a paragon of hope joke?”

“Yeah.”

“At least you tried.” Kate said with a watery smile. “The rest of it you more or less know I think. Last I saw of you - the other you, I mean - she was heading off to farm in Kansas after saying her goodbyes to the other me.”

“Was she… was she happy?” Kara asked carefully.

“Not happy, not yet… but I’d say she’d let the wound close.” Kate said carefully. “She had that same light in her I see in you every day. Dim but growing brighter.”

“I’m glad…. Was there any more?”

“No. No I don’t think so.” Kate whispered, settling in closer to Kara. “That was enough.”

“More than enough.” Kara agreed kissing Kate’s forehead. “Rest now and let me know when you’re ready to get up. And don’t worry, I promise you won’t need to make a decision for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you Kara.” Kate breathed as she fell into a surprisingly deep sleep, her breathing slowing as she took solace in the one place in all the universe that she knew she would always be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome back.” Kara said as Kate blinked awake, a slow smile blooming on her face as she saw the beautiful blonde in front of her.

“Thanks.” Kate murmured. “For listening. For all of it. For everything. For being in my life.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara said softly, leaning in to kiss her wife. “Now I think we’ve lain in bed quite long enough.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Kate agreed though she could feel the tempting warmth of Kara’s body lulling her into a doze. 

“There’s a small silver box on the dresser. Go and get it for me then kneel down beside the bed.” Kara ordered and tensed slightly as she did so. This was the part she was most worried about, the one moment where she might screw this all up. As much as she tried to plan ahead for today she had no way of knowing whether Kate had been right, that she would want to spend time without having to make any decisions or deal with responsibility for even the smallest choice. Trusting Kara so completely she would willingly surrender even her free will to her.

To Kara’s relief Kate sighed happily and slid out of the bed, padding her way across the floor with a simple, measured tread. Kara watched, hypnotised by the swaying curves whether Kate was coming or going. Though she had to admit that even that impressive sight was almost wiped away by Kate smoothly sinking to her knees beside the bed, her hands holding the long, thin box out to Kara. 

“Good girl.” Kara purred and was delighted to see the happiness in Kate’s eyes at the compliment. Kara slid the box open and pulled out a thin collar that seemed to drink in the light. Jet black it looked more like a hole in space than any sort of leather or cloth but as Kara slid it across her fingers little flecks of light sparked out. Stars trapped in the void. The only other decoration was a small silver ring mounted dead centre on the front.

Kara slid forward on her stomach until she was practically nose to nose with Kate then reached out and slipped the collar around that slender throat. It sat just above their names tattooed on Kate’s neck so it looked like it was being supported by the words. As it clicked together there was a brief hum and Kara saw the little quizzical look on Kate’s face.

“Try and remove it.” Kara instructed and she gave the beautiful brunette a few seconds to feel around the back only to find no seam let alone anything as basic as a lock.

“It’s fused together.” Kara whispered, one hand tracing the line of Kate’s jaw. “I can take it off but you can’t. Until I say otherwise you’re mine.”

Kate automatically went to look away, falling in to a submissive role… but Kara didn’t let her, gently guiding her head back up until they were looking straight into each others eyes. “Don’t look away from me.” Kara said softly. “You’re mine… but we’re still equals. Partners. Lovers. Soulmates. I’ll take care of you but you’re never less than me because of it.”

Kate’s eyes were suddenly damp with tears and Kara moved at super speed to kiss away each drop as it fell, never letting a single one get more than two inches down Kate’s cheeks. 

“I love you.” Kara whispered. “I always will. Never, ever doubt that.” She smiled against Kate’s cheek before adding. “And yes, that’s an order.”

“Thank you.” Kate said quietly and her own smile lifted Kara’s heart. This was definitely something Kate needed right now… but it was also going to be a hell of a lot of fun!

“Now I’m going to take full advantage of your many, many skills today Kate.” Kara said, a little more business-like now that she’d set the groundwork. “And we’re going to start with a nice long shower. Come on.” She stood up and Kate smoothly fell into step beside her. She was, Kara noted, walking perfectly in-line with her. Not in front, not behind. Equals… her wife really was very, very quick on the uptake she thought with a proud, private smile.

Just as with her bedroom here in the Fortress of Solitude Kara had a free hand with the rest of her accommodations. With a mix of Kryptonian technology and Supergirl’s powers that pretty much meant not only could she do almost anything she could usually redo it very quickly if something went wrong or didn’t turn out how she expected it to. That creative freedom had been inspiring and nowhere was that more apparent than what, technically, was the en-suite bathroom.

It was like stepping into a giant snow globe. A dome of glass rose around them unbroken save for the doorway which faded away to blend into the rest of the smooth surface once they were inside. The moment it vanished the glass rippled and flared with light. Everything from the depths of space to the burning heat of a desert to the heart of Argo city could be summoned here but Kara had put just as much thought into this choice as she had everything else on this day.

In a few seconds they went from cool crystal walls of the Fortress to a jungle clearing, the sun breaking lazily through the tree canopy overhead, the warmth and life of the place seeming so real they could genuinely have been transported there. The floor beneath their feet was still smooth crystal but even that shimmered into a passable simulation of the jungle floor to better blend into their surroundings.

Kara gave Kate a little time to adjust and watched as her wife slowly turned on the spot taking in the new world around them. 

“It’s not Earth.” Kara said quietly, anticipating a question but not wanting to put Kate in a position of wondering if she should ask. “This was a world my father took me to when I was eight. He was there to oversee a research project for a couple of weeks and he brought me along, I think more to give my mom some piece and quiet than anything else! Look…” She stepped close to Kate and pointed through the trees to a distant patch of sky where, just visible even in the afternoon sun, they could make out two moons hanging quite close together in their orbit.

“Wow…” Kate breathed, still absorbing everything around her. It wasn’t just that it was an alien planet that had, and probably still did, actually exist in the universe. This was something from Kara’s past life, a place she was always reluctant to go for the pain and loss it brought back. Yet for this, for today… for Kate she’d picked it seemingly without hesitation.

“Wait… the best part’s still to come.” Kara whispered in her ear and turned her around to face where the door had been. Sitting there were three small mounds of rock and earth, the central one slightly taller than the other two and each with a hole in the top. “Any second now…”

Without warning they erupted, throwing water high into the sky where, by some trick of the planet’s atmosphere, they became rainbow fountains as they reached their peak and fell back… right on to the two lovers watching them. 

Kate squeaked in surprise, having quite forgotten why they’d come in here to begin with. Kara laughed, swept her up in her arms and together they spun through the little slice of alien paradise, Kara flying them up and down as they danced naked under the warm, multi-coloured water that seemed to sparkle against their skin as they moved. 

“God you’re beautiful…” Kara whispered. “I don’t tell you that enough. There are days I think I could lose myself for years in your eyes and never notice.”

Kate blushed and almost looked down until she remembered the order. Keep looking at Kara. So she did and saw nothing but love staring back at her. Pure, uncluttered, uncomplicated and burning with a fire that she didn’t think an entire world of water could quench, rainbow-coloured or not.

“I love you.” Kate said, slightly lost for words but knowing she wanted to say something.

“Good…” Kara gave her wife a wicked grin as set them back on the ground and hooked a finger in the small ring on the front of Kate’s collar. “Prove it.” The instruction was accompanied by a slow but irresistible downward pressure… not that Kate had any interest in resisting it in the first place! She eagerly sank to her knees and was delighted when Kara stepped forward, her legs parting to give Kate a clear view of her target.

“Now…” Kara purred and Kate felt a shiver ripple from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. “Lick my cunt and my clit until you’ve given me three orgasms. That’ll be a good way to start the day.” Kate felt the shiver become a full blown convulsion of desire as she heard Kara deliberately using words that she rarely used in the most intimate and frantic of moments. She wasn’t in the least surprised to find Kara’s sex and thighs practically dripping with her wife’s excitement and the heady, sweet taste was even more addictive than usual. 

As Kate set to work she felt a hand capable of crushing diamond caress her head and ease her a little closer. It was so soft, so caring… unfathomable power held effortlessly in check just for her. Once again she felt her eyes grow damp with tears as Kara’s other hand started to stroke Kate’s short hair as if trying to map every strand. The glimpses she could catch of Kara’s smooth skin took her breath away as the rainbow water shimmered and flashed with every movement. It was like worshiping an angel and having her love you back.

Kara couldn’t deny that the whole situation was an incredible turn-on and she knew full well she wouldn’t last long. But that was fine, she didn’t really want to right now anyway. She’d much rather reward Kate with the rush of nectar Kara knew she craved. A minute later Kate’s tongue dove inside her and lapped eagerly at a particular spot that had Kara’s legs shaking from the force of her release. 

Kara felt the spectacular woman kneeling before her smile against her core as she greedily gulped down the offering and dove back for more. Her tongue started dancing in and out, wrapping around Kara’s clit, flicking across the little hard nub of nerves then returning to long, luxurious swipes up and down the length of her pussy. Almost before Kara had time to realise it the second orgasm swept over her and she cried out, a wordless sound of pleasure that had barely faded before Kate was driving her on to the third peak of pleasure, this time wrapping her lips around Kara’s sex and refusing to let a single drop escape her attention. 

Kara had to fight the temptation of keeping Kate right where she was until the universe ended but she knew the importance of letting her follow the instructions she’d been given. Sure enough the moment Kate felt Kara’s grip ease she broke away, pulling back but still kneeling down in front of her angel, looking up with damp eyes, glistening skin and a happy smile.

“Well done.” Kara said softly, kneeling down herself before leaning forward to kiss her wife. It was a surprisingly tender moment and the taste of herself on Kate’s lips and tongue was oddly touching. It was such an intimate mingling that they’d enjoyed countless times before but now, like this, seemed to mean more than it ever had.

“Stand up.” Kara ordered but she helped Kate to her feet, reluctant to let go. She led her over to a tree that, it turned out, was hiding a small shelf with sponges and various body washes. Kara eyed them thoughtfully and picked out one of her own favourites along with one she knew Kate used every single time she was sure Kara wasn’t in Gotham to tease her about the pink bottle. 

“Come on, you’re going to love this.” Kara said with a grin and together they walked over to the roaring geysers. Close up the water was considerably stronger but that didn’t seem to be enough for the gleam in Kara’s eyes. She stepped up to a slightly raised section of ‘rock’ and handed Kate the pink bottle as the brunette followed her lead.

“Brace yourself my love.” Kara said, still grinning… and the ground beneath them erupted. This, Kate quickly realised, probably wasn’t an actual part of the planet, wherever it was. Instead it was a bunch of shower jets pointing up to create an explosion of warm water that tingled everywhere it touched and it touched everywhere!

“Mmmmmm….” Kate moaned at the unexpected stimulation between her legs and the next thing she knew Kara was kissing her again, this time with rather more urgency. “Here…” Kara gasped as she passed a ridiculously soft sponge to her wife. “You’re going to soap me, I’m going to soap you. And yes, I want you to use that wash on me… “

Kate glanced at the pink bottle and understanding dawned. Kara was using their usual scents in reverse very deliberately. It was another small way of binding them together. Here, today, they shared everything from the smallest thing to the biggest. She grinned and popped the cap, eying Kara’s curves hungrily.

“Start at my shoulders.” Kara told her. “And enjoy everything I’m about to do to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kate shivered at the hungry tone in Kara’s voice and tried to focus on soaping up her wife. For a few moments Kara just stood there watching her, clearly enjoying the sensation as the bubbles frothed up and slowly started to slide down her chest. As Kate started to swipe lower Kara loaded up her own sponge, the sparkling green liquid glinting in the light. Kate was dimly aware of it but her attention was riveted on Kara’s body, admiring the perfect globes of her breasts and she was struck once more at just how perfectly proportioned the blonde was. 

She was so lost in thought she missed Kara’s arm moving but she certainly noticed when it landed between her thighs! 

“Ohhhh fuck…..” Kate groaned, leaning forward to rest for a moment against Kara’s shoulder. She quickly regained her balance then groaned again as Kara upended the bottle over Kate’s left shoulder. The cool gel fell surprisingly quickly and started to coat her wet skin and pool on her body. Kara moved the bottle slowly from left to right, going around Kate’s neck to add another layer to her chest. All the time the sponge between her legs kept moving, the suds bursting up everywhere it touched. 

The moment Kara finished her pass with the bottle she let it drop and started to lather up Kate with her free hand. The explosion of gentle bubbles clung to her and let tantalising glimpses of her tattoos flash through the suds. Kate almost swooned from the mix of sensations flooding through her but her body moved on its own as she kept the sponge moving over Kara’s body. 

“You come when you need to.” Kara said with surprising force. “There are no limits here, just pleasure.” As she said the last word she pursed her lips and sent a perfectly-aimed jet of icy air to blast aside a little of the foam perched over Kate’s right breast. That tiny extra sensation was just enough and Kate cried out as she shuddered through her first release of the day knowing it would likely be far from her last. 

“Good girl.” Kara said with a proud grin as she let the sponge quickly stoke Kate’s fires back up. “Let’s do it again!” Another jet of freeze breath, another whirling bud of bubbles and another instant orgasm had Kara giggling with delight. “Oh I could do this all day!” 

Kate groaned at the thought while hoping they did just that. Still her own task was clear and she’d reached Kara’s flat stomach, the edge of the sponge dragging across her hips which were starting to roll eagerly. 

“One hand between my legs and keep soaping with the other.” Kara ordered, her voice trembling as her own desires battered down her restraint once more. “Take a step forward, I want you closer.”

Kate rushed to obey and soon the room was filled with the sound of rushing water and near-constant orgasms from the two women. By the time Kate had cleaned Kara’s front and made it down her back to her butt she’d lost count of how many peaks she’d crested, the world just becoming one big ball of pleasure and happiness. Even Kara was gasping from the non-stop barrage on her senses and it was getting harder to focus on what she’d promised to do for her wife. Thankfully for the Girl of Steel she had an idea in mind that would buy her a moment or two to recover.

“Mmm, very good but stop for a moment.” Kara said, licking her lips as she stared at Kate’s body. The water had washed away all of the suds by now and Kate was shining like a beacon, her tattoos beckoning to Kara as they always did. But not yet, Kara reprimanded herself silently, later… there’s time for that later.

“I’ve got a special treat for you my love.” Kara teased. “And I know you’re going to like this one. Go get the blue bottle from the tree.” Her invulnerable skin tingled a little as she thought what that particular bottle was going to do to her… but that was fine too. She still felt a little guilty over controlling her wife like this, as much as Kate had wanted her to do it, so a little bit of subtle self-punishment wasn’t a bad thing.

“Now you’re going to use that whole bottle to clean everywhere you haven’t already touched.” Kara said and her voice slid into sultry honey sparking every nerve in Kate’s body with erotic electricity. “You’re going to use your hands, not the sponge, and I’ll warn you now that stuff has a cool mint touch that’ll tingle a bit on your hands. But that won’t bother you… I know it won’t… as you’ll be distracted….”

She winked at Kate, turned around and bent over, her palms resting flat on the ground as she went up on tip-toe to show off her stunning legs and ass. For Kate’s part it was all she could do not to drool. Kara had a spectacular figure of course but she rarely showed it off so… so… so wantonly. Kate could see Kara’s pussy beckoning her between her spread thighs, the curve of her butt crying out to be touched.

“I’m all yours.” Kara purred and Kate needed no further instruction. She practically sprinted over, upending the bottle over Kara’s ass and applying what seemed like half the contents in one go. She made sure to focus a decent amount on the valley between those two spectacular peaks and smiled in satisfaction as she heard Kara draw in a hissed breath when the cool, tingling mint slathered itself first over her asshole then ran down to do the same to her sex.

“Leave this for last…” Kara said, her voice heavy with desire as she tapped a finger on her sex. It was all Kate could do to keep her eyes in her head, even after years together she’d never seen Kara act so lewd and it was addictive. She followed her instructions to the letter, strong hands kneading the bubble of Kara’s ass, both women shivering as the tingly sensation of the body wash burst and popped as the foam lathered up. Kate let her right hand slide down the slippery slope to work the blue gel into Kara’s most sensitive spot, making sure that the tingling sensations slipped inside her back passage. The groan from her wife was all the proof Kate needed to know that particular mission was a success.

She started to work her way down Kara’s left leg, her hands grabbing, slipping and sliding their way through the mound of foam and tantalising glimpses of slick skin, all set off with the constant shower of rainbow water all around them. By the time Kate reached Kara’s calf she was struggling not to just stop and stare up at the goddess above her. When her fingertips touched ankle she was fighting the urge to crawl on her stomach and worship at her feet. And by the time she was halfway down the right thigh Kate had given up all pretence and was moaning constantly, her body shuddering as it tried and failed to find a release for the sexual tension boiling within her. 

Yet still she tried to do the job properly, taking her time and making sure she lathered up every last inch of her wife’s stunning body. It was only after she’d finished with the last toe that she shot back up to stand alongside Kara and let her hand dive between Kara’s legs. Her fingers hit their target with perfect accuracy and one final shower of blue-flecked foam shot up.

“Oh RAO!” Kara cried, caught a little off-guard by the strength of the penetration and the extra layers of stimulation from the body wash on top of the seemingly endless frustration of Kate being so close yet never touching where she’d been desperate to be touched. She actually lurched forward and for a moment had to fly to catch herself, holding her body at an impossible angle, just the very tips of her toes touching the ground and her head on a level with her knees. Which turned out to be the perfect position as far as Kate was concerned.

Her fingers found something, some combination of angle and placement, that they’d never quite hit before and Kara practically exploded. Her entire body shuddered and bucked, her words becoming a constant stream of cries and swearing, if only to avoid begging Kate for more. That, after all, wouldn’t be an instruction…

“Fuck me as hard as you can with that hand!” Kara gasped out. “Other one… oh fffff…. On my tits. Right fucking now.” 

Kate didn’t need to be told twice and Kara found herself bouncing on Kate’s racing fingers as Kate added a third and then, to Kara’s delighted surprise, a fourth. She hung in mid-air, body jerking helplessly as her wife slammed her hand back and forth so quickly it would have been brutal for anyone but a Kryptonian while also mauling Kara’s tits with her free hand. And all of it at Kara’s direction, at her instruction… 

Kara came harder than she’d ever thought possible and as she couldn’t catch a breath or stop screaming in pleasure Kate just kept right on going. One orgasm merged into the next and Kara shuddered and shook, her body pulsing in time with every movement of Kate’s hand, the sounds of fingers pounding her soaked cave a decadent symphony as it mixed with her cries. 

On and on it went until finally, after what felt like years, Kara managed to grab control for a precious second. “Alright… alright slow down… bring me…ffffuuu…. Down slowly.” Kara gasped and Kate obeyed with effortless grace, guiding Kara through three more climaxes before her hand finally stilled and withdrew. Kara drew a deep shuddering breath, panting in mid-air. She didn’t quite have the energy to stand again just yet so bought herself some time.

“Kneel here. Kiss me.” She said pointing to the floor in front of her and a moment later a smiling Kate was looking at her upside down-face and kissing her with a heady mix of tenderness and a burning need of her own.

“Good girl.” Kara whispered. “That was incredible. In fact I think I need to give you a special reward for that.” There was a blur of movement and Kate found herself wrapped snuggly in Kara’s arms, their bodies pressed together, rainbow droplets cascading off them as Kara flew them slowly up and over the three geysers until they were hanging over the central one. Hot water flew up to surround them, the light of the sun bursting through the spray and reflecting off every individual drop to make it seem like they were inside a disco ball. 

Kara let a hand slide between Kate’s legs, holding her wife close with the other and Kate knew she couldn’t be safer anywhere else in the universe. 

“Just enjoy this. Let yourself go.” Kara whispered and Kate nodded, leaning in to nuzzle at Kara’s neck, her lips exploring the slippery skin as Kara’s fingers danced and slid around, over and inside her eager pussy. Kate did exactly as she was told, allowing her body to find its own rhythm to Kara’s stimulation until she was just a mass of shivering gasps and groans, the noise rising and falling to Kara’s whims as she did everything in her power to make Kate feel as good as she possibly could. 

When they finally settled back to the ground Kara set them down back at the little shelf and pulled out two big fluffy towels as the geysers fell silent and the water stopped falling around them. She threw one to Kate, flicked her own out so she could grab two corners then draped it around Kate’s shoulders. 

“Dry me off.” Kara said as she started to do just that to Kate. Together they worked to wipe the water from their bodies, moaning as the ludicrously soft material slid over freshly scrubbed skin, the occasional aftershock making them tremble for a moment and through it all they never broke eye contact.

“There we go….” Kara said, checking Kate over with a critical eye making sure there wasn’t any obvious dampness that she’d missed. After all they were still in the arctic and it’d be downright embarrassing to catch a cold or something. “Perfect.” She smiled and Kate blushed at the compliment. 

“What now?” Kate asked softly.

“Now? Now we get to the best part of the day my love…” Kara said reaching out and scooping Kate into her arms in a perfect bridal carry. “Buffy marathon!”

Kate laughed and snuggled closer. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yep.” Kara grinned. “But you’re the one who introduced me to that show so it’s technically your fault. Oh, also, I forgot to mention…. Naked Buffy Marathon!”

“Mmm, even better.” Kate purred, enjoying the familiar warmth and power of her wife as she floated through the corridors of the Fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours were spent curled up in a Kryptonian living room, a big and stupidly comfortable circular couch in a shallow pit in the middle of the room, a hologram screen above them and all used to show a 1990’s TV show about a blonde vampire slayer. Kara had done a good job picking the episodes too, not a bad one in the batch and, of course, she just had to sing along in the musical episode. Not that Kate minded one bit, Kara’s voice putting anyone in the show to shame. Kara knew seemingly every scene of every episode off by heart, naturally, but that was part of the reason behind her choice.

It meant she could split her attention and stay true to her word to Kate. They both had snacks and drinks to hand but every time Kate risked running out of one or the other Kara would super speed a top-up or replacement into her hand. Even here, even for something so small, she did everything she could to meet Kate’s request before she had reason to make it, remove the need to choose even if it was something as simple as whether to get up for a refill or not. Kate found herself drifting happily curled up with Kara surrounding her, letting her body do whatever it felt like and never having to worry about the ‘how’. 

Eventually they both grew hungry and, once again, Kara picked up the signs from Kate’s body well before her wife had to even think about saying anything. As the season 6 finale wrapped up Kara gently urged Kate to her feet and they headed into the kitchen to cook. Once more Kara took the lead… but something was different now. They found they didn’t need words, Kate reading Kara almost as well as the Kryptonian could read her. As they worked they found themselves getting closer and closer to perfect co-ordination until Kara could practically pull the sliced vegetables out from under Kate’s knife without having to worry for a moment that the blade would catch her. Of course that wouldn’t exactly hurt but it would likely spoil the mood. 

It wasn’t until they were about three quarters done that Kara realised what it reminded her of. Dancing. That simple feeling when two bodies moved as one, gently pushing and pulling each other to the beat yet only ever guiding rather than demanding. She saw a similar thought play in Kate’s eyes and at precisely the same time Kate noticed the same thing in Kara’s. They broke into big goofy grins and Kara wrapped her wife in a hug, kissing her and whispering “I love you” even as Kate did the same. 

By the time the show had ended - with Kara muttering she could have kicked the First’s ass in ten seconds flat - they’d both slipped out of their food comas and the comfortable, familiarity of the day was rapidly turning into the more urgent needs of the night fuelled by the feel of the other’s naked body against them. 

“Alright, one last treat before bedtime.” Kara said, one hand sliding through Kate’s short hair as she admired the striking eyes looking back at her so adoringly. “Stay right there.”

Kara got up and retrieved a small black bag she’d tucked away in one of the kitchen storage units. Instead of sitting next to Kate she folded herself up to float cross-legged in front of her wife, an excited smile on her face.

“This is going to be… you’re the first human to ever use one of these, though I’m pretty damn sure the Kryptonian scientist that designed it never thought it’d be used like this.” Kara said, tripping over her words slightly in her eagerness. She upended the bag and a small silver box, no bigger than a matchbox, dropped into her palm. 

“Kiss me.” Kara ordered and Kate was more than happy to obey. As their lips met Kate felt Kara’s hand at her throat, the box pressed carefully up against the slick smoothness of her collar. There was a momentary tingle, as if her whole body had gotten pins and needles, then she just felt… warm. She could also feel Kara’s lips turning up in a smile, hands sliding softly down her back leaving little trails of static behind them. Not enough to hurt or spark, just a pleasant tingle. 

“It’s a personal force field.” Kara whispered in Kate’s ear. “They were designed for those working in hot or cold environments. Same tech as I used to create the grotto just really low power. It can keep body heat in and the worst of the elements out. You wouldn’t be dry if you fell in the ocean but snow and rain won’t touch you.”

Kate let her fingers brush the box but before she had time to think about it Kara took her hand and slid smoothly to her feet, gently pulling Kate up with her. “And now… I’ve got a whole new world to show you!”

Kara led her wife through the Fortress until they once again stood on the edge of the grotto and their odd private hot tub amongst the arctic snow and ice. Before them the vast frozen wastes beckoned and Kara scooped Kate into her arms. 

“Hold on to me.” Kara said softly and once she was sure Kate had a solid grip around her neck the girl of steel lifted carefully into the sky and flew through the invisible barrier protecting the two naked women from the freezing winds and sub zero temperatures. 

Nothing happened. Or, rather, Kate didn’t feel any colder. She was flying above the arctic tundra completely naked and she was as warm and comfortable as she would be wrapped in a duvet at home in Gotham. Better still her wife was equally naked and Kate snuggled contentedly into her arms, staring out in delight at the pure white wilderness below them.

Except… except it wasn’t white. Not really, not in the brilliant light of the stars and moon above. The more she looked the more it shimmered and danced, white giving way to blues and greens and purples, the occasional darkness of open water littering the cracked and rolling landscape. With every passing moment it became more and more like a living dream, nothing distracting from the experience. Just the beauty of the world and the presence of the woman she loved, both seeming to exist just for her, for them.

Kara banked gently and dropped down a little until they were barely twenty feet above the ground. She slowed to something close to a fast jogging pace and as they passed over a small rise of ice Kate gasped. Below them, making their slow, measured way across the ice, was a group of polar bears.

“I’ve always loved that they’re called a celebration”. Kara whispered as they flew overhead, matching the bears speed like some odd aerial guardians. The group was a mix of adults and cubs though none of the cubs looked particularly small. They seemed at peace with the world and their white fur rippled and swayed with their movements and the gusts of arctic wind. 

“They’re beautiful.” Kate breathed, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She’d never realised how big they were and up close their proportions were different than she’d imagined. Their heads were longer and narrower as were their limbs. A couple of the adults sniffed the air, turning their heads to observe their new companions. Kate found herself holding her breath but the bears seemed to realise there was no way to reach them and didn’t want to waste the energy trying. Instead they just kept walking to wherever they were going, tolerating their guests.

“Wow….” Kate said quietly, still in awe at the sight. For one crazy moment she wondered what it would be like to touch one… then quickly chastised herself for the thought. What Kara did with the big cats in the National City zoo was one thing. These were wild animals and she had no right to treat them as… as pets. 

Slowly Kara slipped up and away from the group, curving higher until the ice and mountains seemed to stretch away forever. There, illuminated by the universe, Kara lifted Kate up and kissed her, floating serenely in the air as they lost themselves in the presence of their soulmate. Without really thinking about it Kate shuffled round in Kara’s arms until she could wrap her legs around the Kryptonian’s waist and ‘sit’ in front of her, Kate’s butt resting comfortably on Kara’s hands.

“Keep hanging on to me…” Kara whispered and quickly juggled her wife in mid-air a couple of thousand feet above the ground. Kate found herself supported by just the one hand, her arms and legs taking more of the load. She didn’t for one instant think of complaining though as the hand Kara had released from carrying duties slipped between her thighs.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh……” Kate groaned and fell forward, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Just enjoy this, I’ve got you…” Kara whispered , her lips peppering Kate’s shoulder and neck with kisses. 

Kate sighed happily and let herself go, trusting her wife completely as they floated in the arctic sky and Kara worked her magic. As pleasure rose to claim her Kate felt the moment take her. The purity of the world around them, the irresistible pull of Kara’s presence along with her warmth and love… all of it wrapped around her and she found herself crying not from pain or loss or fear but from the sheer beauty and peace that she’d been lucky enough to have enter her life.

***

Kate stretched lazily and opened her eyes to see the crisp crystal outlines of their bedroom at the fortress. A soft, warm body lay curled against her back, strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

“Hey.” Kate murmured reaching down to bring Kara’s hand up into kissing range.

“Morning.” Kara replied, nuzzling the back of Kate’s neck and sending little shivers through her body in the process. “How’re you feeling?”

“Fantastic.” Kate said with a huge smile. “You were amazing, thank you for doing that.”

“Thank you for trusting me to do it.” Kara laughed, her hands sliding down to gently tickle Kate’s waist. “Did it…. Is work the right word?”

“It is and yeah, it did.” Kate replied, wiggling a little more than she needed to at Kara’s touch. “Feels like I just… reset my brain. Everything we saw, everything we… I did with the Spectre, it’s all still there but not as… pressing.”

“Good.” Kara said softly. “If it gets like that again…”

“I’ll tell you.” Kate promised before squirming around in Kara’s arms to face her wife. “Though I just think you want an excuse to tell me what to do.”

Kara giggled and shook her head. “As incredible as that was I prefer when we make decisions together.”

“Really?” Kate said, her eyes wide and damp.

“Really.”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Little hard to miss.” Kara said with a grin, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

“Though for the record making decisions together does not preclude dominating you in the bedroom!” Kate said, her hands fluttering over Kara’s hips.

“Damn right it doesn’t!” Kara laughed, reaching round to swat Kate’s butt. “You’re far too much fun to tease.”

“And having the most powerful woman on earth kissing my feet is the most incredible turn-on.” Kate added. “Besides we’d get bored of strap-on missionary in, what, two… three months?”

“Maybe four.”

“It *is* nice being able to see your eyes…. Yeah, four.”

“But after that we might want a break.” Kara agreed. “I’d be so bored I’d want at least a night off reading a good book.”

“The Ultimate Submission catalogue?”

“Kate!” Kara put a hand to her chest, an affronted look on her face. “I’d never be so… so… so vulgar.”

“Okay, the Ultimate Submission catalogue tucked inside a Vanity Fair.” 

“You know about that?”

“I know everything.” Kate grinned. “Or at least I can bullshit fast enough to make it seem that way. How else can I keep up with Supergirl?”

“Other way round my love.” Kara corrected with a sweet smile. “I’m the one who had to keep up with you.”

“Which is bigger BS than anything I’ve ever come up with and you know it, but thanks for trying.” Kate said with a quick kiss. “Let’s say we meet in the middle.”

“In everything.” Kara said with a grin, pulling Kate close to her and both women let out a small groan at the warmth of the other. 

“In a minute…” Kate breathed into Kara’s ear.

“Awwwww.”

“I can *hear* the pout.”

“That’s the idea!”

“You can wait a minute.”

“59… 58…. 57….”

“Hey, stop that!”

“54…53….52…”

“Okay, you asked for it.”

“Ohhhhh that’s…. That’s not fair.”

“My leg just happened to need to be right there.”

“I ohhgggggg….”

“And my thumb rests naturally right… there.”

“Kate…”

“Now are you going to let me finish so I can finish you?”

“Yes. Very much yes.”

“Good girl.” Kate kissed her wife but didn’t move her hand or thigh from their warm resting places.

“I was thinking… we should probably be heading back to the world.”

“What, now!”

“No. Definitely not now.” Kate slid her thumb in a quick, rough circle and Kara clenched under her. “Now there are more urgent things to do.”

“Yeah!” Kara gasped in agreement, unable to come up with a witty retort. She knew there was one in there somewhere but her brain was too busy drooling at the delicious sensations Kate was conjuring up.

“But after that we’ve both got things to do out of costume.”

“Can’t… can’t get much more out of costume than this!” Kara gasped and her snark earned her a short, sharp smack on the clit. “Moooore…..”

“Don’t whine.” Kate admonished her wife. “Wait until you’re desperate enough to beg, you’re really, really good at that. Now where was I? Oh yes, going home…”

“When?” Kara asked, her teeth gritted against the need to say something about Kate’s now-constant teasing touch.

“How about tomorrow?” Kate asked, her free hand coming up to stoke Kara’s hair and send little shivers through her whenever a fingertip dragged across the back of her head.

“How about never?” Kara drooled and Kate couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, counter offer. We go back tomorrow and when we get home you can spend an evening under the red sun lamps.”

“Ohhh yes please! Please can we do that?” Kara was almost giddy with excitement and Kate felt her grow a little wetter at the very idea. 

“Two conditions.” Kate said trying to look serious knowing full well the hungry gleam in her eyes was giving the game away. “One… that you get to spend the next day and a half thinking about the fact I’m going to tie you up in the most humiliating way I can think of and tease you to insanity, using you every single way I can think of all the while enjoying the fact you know you don’t get to cum until the sun rises.”

“Uhhhhh-huh.” Kara agreed glassy-eyed as she pictured the scene. “I… yes. I mean…. yes.”

“And second… that in the next ten seconds you’re on top of me in a 69 and we don’t stop until one of us begs for mercy.”

There was a blur of movement and Kate found herself on her back with Kara’s thighs spread either side of her head, a warm body pressed against hers and a wet, willing mouth kissing its way down her flat stomach. She looked up at Kara’s sex and realised her wife was floating above her annoyingly just out of reach.

“Was that… fast… enough… for you?” Kara asked between kisses.

“If I say yes will you get down here?”

“Hmmmm….. no.”

“NO?” Kate almost howled with outrage at what she wanted being so close yet so frustratingly out of reach but Kara just laughed and started kissing the inside of Kate’s thighs, switching from one leg to the other with each kiss.

“Beg.” Kara said simply, wondering how long it’d take Kate to give in and if she was going to be able to resist the beautiful woman beneath her long enough for that to happen. As it happened she needed’t have worried as Kate surrendered instantly.

“Please Kara, please let me taste you. Please… I want to, I need to… I’ll make you feel so good, I promise! Please just let me mmmphhh!”

Kara had intended to draw it out but she was hanging on to control by a fingernail. Hearing Kate’s need so clear and urgent was too much and she dropped down to smother Kate at the same time she let her own tongue slide into her beloved wife. Both women grunted at the touch and together they relaxed into the moment. The world was waiting for them they knew… but not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends our mini-break of smut in the arctic. Next week (assuming I don't change my mind on the order of things again!) we head back to the world for what just might be the most CW-type 'episode' in this whole run so far. Expect a much wider cast, a lot of talking and relatively few locations all in service of fabulous hairstyles and stupidly attractive actors. What? What about that isn't accurate when describing CW shows? (No, not VW shows autocorrect, that'd be an entirely different story).


End file.
